


здесь мог бы быть ваш лозунг

by k_beloserov



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Obscene lexicon, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: но здесь лишь наша ебанистика.
Kudos: 1





	здесь мог бы быть ваш лозунг

— фу, — раздаётся голос сбоку.

челюсти смыкаются плотнее, кровь и грязь разливаются в пасти, проваливаются в глотку, в желудок. запах шинигами разливается в пространстве так же, как и запах мертвечины. гриммджоу это не волнует: он вгрызается плотнее в тварь под ним.

под зубами расходится пока ещё тёплое мясо, чужой страх и раскалываются кости. те хрустят на зубах.

хрум-хрум.

шинигами почему-то не съебал, а, значит, рисковал стать десертом. того это не волновало. он прошёлся вокруг, сел на корточки и улыбнулся.

гриммджоу слизал с морды грязь и кровь.

— у меня есть предложение.

гриммджоу пихает в пасть кусок сырого мяса, проталкивает прямиком в глотку. остальные из эспады пытаются делать вид, что они, конечно же, совсем не такие, как он. гриммджоу это не особо волнует.

гриммджоу просто голоден.

голод тянется где-то в желудке, щекочет нос запахами и язык вкусом воздуха. голод разливается привычкой: жрать врагов и друзей. жрать всех, чтобы стать сильнее.

однажды, понимает гриммджоу, он сожрёт каждого из эспады. и айзена с его силой тоже сожрёт.

сейчас он пока что только шестой, но его сила неумолимо наращивается.

он знает, потому что кровь всё ещё разливается на языке и в глотке, потому что тёплое мясо в руках всё ещё самое приятное на вкус. не важно, был ли кто-то врагом или союзником. гриммджоу всегда на своей собственной стороне.

— айзен-сама рассердится, — бросает улькиорра, находя его посреди коридора.

гриммджоу лишь отвратительно скалит пасть, после демонстративно открывает рот и пихает мясо в свой рот.

улькиорра сглатывает, его зрачки лишь на секунды вздрагивают, а после он разворачивается и уходит под чужой злой смех.

улькиорра не может не знать, что айзен сам позволяет гриммджоу жрать всех, кого тому вздумается.

— однажды он укусит кормящую руку, — бросает он, айзен скалится.

— жду не дождусь.

в итоге гриммджоу скармливают его же руку. он злой и бешенный, ломает некогда собственные кости с особой злостью, отдирает куски плоти. улькиорра смотрит на него и смотрит. на гриммджоу смотрит вся эспада. и новая шестёрка, и остальные.

все ему дико завидуют.

гриммджоу всё ещё в любимчиках. возможно, айзен просто кошатник, а гриммджоу — очень большой кот.

он сжимает-разжимает кулак, скалится весело и исчезает на несколько дней. все ему завидуют. у шестёрки столько свободы, столько жизни и такой неутолимый голод, что страшно. до ужаса, до одури, до трясущихся коленок, как бы кто из них не желал убить его.

гиммджоу не отсчитывает ни года, ни тысячилетия. он отсчитывает время собственным голодом, запахом крови и звуком ломающихся костей.

хрум-хрум.

руку айзену он не просто успевает укусить, он откусывает её, дробит кости, выжирает часть бесконечной силы. рука айзена — плата за руку самого гриммджоу.

айзен не в обиде.

— ты всё ещё голоден?

гриммджоу задумчиво хрустит костями квинси, сидя напротив айзена, прикованного к креслу.

— да.

айзен улыбается и кивает головой куда-то в даль.

— тогда тебе к ним.

гриммджоу ни о чём не жалеет.

/голод внутри всё ещё разрастается бездонной дырой/


End file.
